


Of the outside, my beloved.

by RedPawsBlueHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID, COVID-19, Clans, F/M, Family, Gen, Historical, Home, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Leaving Home, Letters, Love Letters, Masks, Medieval, Monsters, Ms.Rona, News Media, One Shot, Pandemic - Freeform, People Watching, Poetic, Protectiveness, Separated from Family, Sickness, Texts From Last Night, hello, information, not really but kinda, nurse perspective, of beast and men, stay home stay safe, yall need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPawsBlueHeart/pseuds/RedPawsBlueHeart
Summary: A father kept from home in order to protect his loved ones. A dangerous plague affecting the whole world. A single letter unites him with his family. What will they learn of the outside? Find out in this short story!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Of the outside, my beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, this is basically the perspective of 2020 so far from a beast in an alternate universe. This was spur of the moment so there are many mistakes but I hope you enjoy. Also it’s all from my phone so sorry for the misspelling.

HELLO MY BELOVED

I have returned from the treacherous land.

That land called, “the outside.”

Twas terrifying!

Beast followed us from a distance.

Some getting close but always returning to a distance of two arm lengths.

Some, their toxic breath remained uncontained and cared not for the natural boundary set by this world.

Others, tho Beast alike, remained distanced, tamed in manner and in mind, hiding their toxic breath from our eyes.

As I also share the blood of these Beasts, I hid my face, a mask of cloth resistant to our dangerous breath adorned my face.

Tho this may cause you to believe the Beast are monsters, the creatures from beneath the bed, they are not.

  
  


They are plagued by their own breath.

The poison affects not only those around them, my dear. No. It can affect thy themselves.

Once inhaled, what seems a simple sickness might be contracted, like that of the cold, but quickly becoming much, much worse.

The disease soon travels to the lungs, rendering them useless.

Here, in this world where the beast roams, there is little we can do.

Only a few are left without harm.

But they themselves, although do not suffer, can easily spread their breath doom.

An entire world has been affected.

This large world without borders, now confined to small dens of solitude.

But there is hope.

Rules set by the council.

The first. 

To remain two arm lengths apart.

The second.

To share no contact with others, only those who share your own dwelling.

The third

To remain in your dwelling as often as possible.

The forth

To dawn the mask which contains our breath.

Those who followed these rules remain safe. Not only them but also their entire clan and also those they have alliances with.

But those who ignored the rules faced dire consequences.

The breath spread through their clan, affecting not only their breath but also their touch, their sweat, and blood.

We know of some who had been affected. They realized what was ailing them and changed their path, containing themselves in their dens and shared no contact with those in their alliances or those who came to their den.

Others...others cared naught. They spread the illness and told non. They share feast with those in the clan, with alliances, with strangers.

They filled up the hole left by the others. And with that, there was no decrease in the sick.

But then, a cure was found! In the bodies of the sick, they found hope. After many months, safety was near. But you know, as well as I, my beloved, that was but false hope.

The cure did not last. Those who had tested it had healed, but could once again be afflicted, the illness dormant in their own bodies. Those who were hit twice by the breath, often never recovered.

And so we were left back at the start at the map, the quest set out all for naught.

The masks dawned was reinforced, places of gathering, such as the great halls where beast gathered, was limited in occupation.

Where the little Beast roamed, some decided to cherish their cubs, keeping them within the safety of the clan. While others, through desperation, ignorance, or little choice, sent their cubs to the place where they grew into a Beast.

At this time, my beloved, we do not know what will happen. But I must let you know that my life without you near is without love.

But as a Beast amongst Beast, one that spends my days upon them, I cannot return.

I wish you safety, not only to you but the rest of my clan. Please inform them that their chief has not yet returned to protect them. For the den where those in critical condition has become full. Many grow sicker, our care can only do so much to combat this danger.

But still, others return. Those of diverse age and health have returned, and me, as well as the other Beast, rejoice when a cub becomes vibrant again, or when an elder returns to their previous wisdom!

My beloved, keep safe. Remain in the den.

If all Beast did this doom would have passed, but it remains.

But alas, we stay distanced. I shall send supplies soon. Please, stay safe my beloved. Share my thoughts with the clan, that I hope them all well, safety and happiness.

With dearest love, you chief and beloved- the Beast of red paws and blue heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this work. Kinda depends on what happens. Anyway thanks for reading! Stay safe y’all!


End file.
